


This is My Despair

by Whoknows138



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Read to find out!, Survivor Guilt, Trippy Dream, You know what would be worse than SKEET dieing?, the title may or may not be a madoka magica rebellion reference-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoknows138/pseuds/Whoknows138
Summary: Skeet and Kai have a heartfelt discussion while they watch their friends play.
Kudos: 18





	This is My Despair

The cheering and laughter of his four friends playing in the distance of Mira’s backyard brought a smile onto Skeet’s face.

Mira was throwing water balloons at Reeve and Adam, who, surprisingly, teamed up, attacking her relentlessly. Vanessa herself was playing a lone ranger instead of helping Mira, attacking both Mira and the boys from the sidelines.

Skeet himself normally would have joined in…after all, it was a water balloon fight after all! He would totally win with his superspeed. No contest!

…But…in this moment, he didn’t feel quite right.

… _He felt like he wasn’t supposed to be here._

“…Hey, you OK Skeet?”

Skeet turned his head towards the familiar red-head next to him who sat on the other side of the table set, sipping a strawberry smoothie.

“…I’m fine man.” He reassured the concern teen, giving them a strained smile.

Kai was a pretty cool person to him already. He hasn’t interacted with them a lot, but he already likes them. They’re funny and kind-hearted. That was enough for him to get quickly attached.

“Oh come on!” Kai sighed out, leaning his head against his hand. “You’re obviously not fine! Let it out Skeet! _I’m here for you_.”

Skeet let out a soft sigh, and crossed his arms behind his head, lying lazily into his chair. “I don’t know man…” He admitted. “I just…don’t feel like I belong here…like I’m not supposed to be here…It’s _weird_.”

An amused giggle escaped Kai’s throat, and they handed the smoothie towards Skeet. “Hold this for me, will ya?”

Skeet raised an eyebrow, but none the less took the strawberry smoothie, eyeing its contents and then focusing on Kai, who was suddenly standing in front of him. His hands were placed on his hips, and he gave Skeet a stern glare as the sky hovered over them all, slowly, but surely changing into a pinkish color.

“ _Of course_ you’re meant to be here Skeet! You’re chill, talented, cool, and just…an _amazing_ guy! You’re _living_ and _breathing_ right now, in this digital world with your friends. That’s not wrong at all!” Kai clung onto his arm, a sheepish smile on his face. “I mean, if anything, _I’m_ not supposed to be here.

The sky now a strange, blood red color, Skeet raised his eyebrows at Kai’s remark, a strange feeling of dread suddenly overwhelming him. “…What are you talking about man?”

Kai shrugged, and stared at Skeet almost… _somberly_. “…I mean…after all…”

_Kai’s head was ripped off from his body, slowly flying in the air, their neck painting Skeet’s face with fresh blood_.

**“I’m dead.”** _Kai’s head stated sadly, their face now devoid of emotion as the entire world became a black, empty void._

Tears filled Skeet’s eyes as he _remembered_.

_Kai flew up to Skeet, and shot flame balls at the giant snail’s eyeballs, blinding it, and forcing it to drop Skeet before it could have him as a snack._

_“Thanks man!” Skeet shouted, as he descended to the ground. Kai turned to Skeet, and gave him a big smile. “No problem! I wouldn’t let any of my friends die!” He shouted passionately, unaware of the snail’s mouth, which hovered over his head._

**No.**

_The sickening sounds of Kai’s neck slowly being worn down and chewed, his bones cracking and his flesh squeaking. Skeet would forever have those noises repeating in his mind._

_Him, Adam, and Mira watched as Kai’s body finally was disconnected from their swallowed head, and dropped to the ground. The snail licked its bloodied teeth, before descending and biting at Kai’s body, tearing out chunks of flesh._

_Skeet almost threw up in that moment._

**NO!**

_He was wrong._

_He was so very very very wrong. That was all he could think about at Mira cradled Kai’s half eaten corpse, crying her eyes out. Adam himself stood from afar, possibly trying to prevent himself from throwing up based on the strangled noises he heard from them._

_It was only when Kai’s body was buried, that another thought graced his head._

_This was all his fault._

_Out of guilt and respect, he took off his beanie, and placed in on the makeshift cross_

_He was completely silent the rest of the way towards the chateau they would soon walk into._

He jumped towards Kai, his arm reaching out in desperation, but their body was dragged away from his grasp by slimy black tentacles, and disappeared to the darkness.

**PLEASE NO!**

**GOD NO!**

**_DON’T GO!_**

Skeet woke up in his bed with a start, sobbing and wheezing as he clung onto his body.

After a moment of just sitting there, panting for breath, tears streamed his eyes, and he cried out for Kai’s name.

_He’s so sorry Kai._

He should have struggled more. Then maybe he would have escaped, and Kai wouldn’t have tried to save him.

Or maybe, he should have sprinted towards Kai after recovering from the fall and pushed them out of the way, he had a few seconds. He could have saved them instead of simply gawking in shock.

…At the very least, the snail should have just _eaten_ _him._

…Yeah…It should have been _him_.

_God it should have been him._

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry everyone-
> 
> Alternate title for the fic: Hey if Kai died instead of Skeet and Skeet felt immense guilt over it would that be fucked up or what?
> 
> Alternate alternate title: KASE KASE WO IST DIE KASE-


End file.
